


skateboards and sunsets

by bruises



Series: 10 days of AUs [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Skating, Competition, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Skateboarding, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Malia skates down a handrail, the friction between her board and the metal makes an awful sound. She cringes and continues. When her board drops onto the ground, she gains momentum and kick flips down a set of stairs.</p><p>“I think you dropped this,” A voice says from behind Malia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skateboards and sunsets

As Malia skates down a handrail, the friction between her board and the metal makes an awful sound. She cringes and continues. When her board drops onto the ground, she gains momentum and kick flips down a set of stairs.

“I think you dropped this,” A voice says from behind Malia.

She hits the nose of her skateboard with her heel and turns around. The sunlight hits Malia’s eyes and she squints.

“Thanks.” Malia snatches her hat from the stranger’s hand and sits down at the top of the halfpipe.

She puts her hat back on her head and rests her head in the palms of her hands.

“I’m Theo,” He says as he sits down beside her. “Do you skate here often?”

She shakes her head and lets out a sigh. “Not really. I’m usually busy with college. I’m Malia, by the way.”

Theo shrugs. He throws his board under his feet and sways it from side to side. Malia's cute _and_ she can skate. He looks up at Malia and nudges her shoulder.

“Want to have a competition?” He prompts.

She grins. “Sure; what’s the prize?”

“If I win,” Theo begins, smirking. “You have to give me your number.”

“And if I win?” Malia asks. She would win and give him her number anyway. This seems more interesting.

Theo thinks about it for a moment. “I’ll walk home with no pants on.”

“Deal,” Malia says without thinking twice.

“Alright,” Theo nods. “Whoever skates up and down the halfpipe the most in ten minutes wins.”

“Seems easy enough,” Malia laughs. “You’re up.”

Theo goes to protest going first, but he decides not to. Malia gets her phone out of her pocket and starts the timer.

“In three, two, one,” She says, counting down.

When she hits one, Theo pushes on the nose of his board and skates the first section of the halfpipe smoothly. He skates up and back and up and back. Malia clenches her jaw when he’s at nine minutes and he’s done thirty-one laps.

She watches the timer carefully until it gets to zero. “And time.”

“How’d I do?” Theo asks as he takes in large gulps of breath.

He tugs at the neck of his shirt in an attempt to cool himself down, but he’s sweating so much that it barely does anything.

“Forty-five,” Malia tells him, her voice flat.

Theo smirks; he knows that he has this one. “Looks like you’re up next.”

On her way to the halfpipe, Malia playfully rolls her eyes at him. She places her board against the edge of the concrete ramp, and waits for Theo to get his phone out.

“Come on,” Malia calls out.

She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and sighs while she waits for him.

Theo looks up at her as he gets his phone out of his pocket. “Ready, set, go!”

She dips her board and keeps her feet placed firmly on the board. Malia’s done this a hundred times before; she knows she can beat Theo easily. With her arms placed correctly, Malia manages to keep herself balanced.

Malia feels sweat trickle down her back; it makes her shiver. 

Around the five minute mark (at least she thinks five minutes has past), Malia starts to feel her heels ache. Her calves feel like jelly and they start to wobble. 

Seconds later, she crashes face first into the concrete of the halfpipe. When Malia look up, she feels sticky blood dripping from her nose and onto her fingers.

Theo drops his board and runs over to her as fast as he can. His heart is racing; he's worried. “Are you okay?”

She sits up and presses her palm to her forehead. “I think so…”

“Your nose is bleeding,” He says, breathing heavily. “Do you have any tissues?”

Malia shakes her head and regrets it. It feels like someone hit her in the head with a frying pan. She starts to feel dizzy, but she feels Theo hold his hand against her back.

He panics for a moment before he takes his shirt off and holds it to Malia’s nose. She goes to refuse the t-shirt, but decides against it when her nose starts to run even more.

A few minutes pass, so Theo decides to remove the shirt from Malia’s nose. She lets out uneven breaths and realizes that she’s pressed against his chest.

“How do you feel?” Theo asks, his voice soft.

“Sore,” Malia half-laughs. “How many laps did I do?”

“Forty-four," He explains. He feels bad.

“I was going to give you my number anyway, y’know,” Malia frowns. “The sky looks nice.”

They look up at the setting sun in front of them. The sky is a mix of pinks and oranges and it’s beautiful. It warms Theo’s heart; he knows that he’s going to think of Malia whenever he sees a sunset.

Theo smiles and helps her stand up. “I think there’s an ice-cream parlor down the street...if you want to check it out.”

“We might need to get you a shirt first,” Malia smirks.

He looks down at his naked chest and looks back up at Malia. “That’s probably a good idea.”

“Gimme your phone,” She says, holding her hand out.

Theo looks through each of his pockets until he finds it. He watches as Malia adds her phone number into his contacts and then hands it back.

“Call me when you’ve got time,” Malia shrugs. “Or text me; I don’t care.”

“Are you sure you’re okay to walk home?” He asks, concerned.

Malia waves her hand at him. “I’m fine; trust me.”

As she grabs her board and walks off in the opposite direction, Theo watches her warily. For a moment he thinks her legs are about to give in again, but his mind is playing tricks on him.

Theo sighs and grabs his board from the halfpipe. The concrete is covered in tiny drops of blood that are barely visible now that the sun has gone down.

He gets out his phone and sends Malia a text.  Just to be safe.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is a skater AU, stay tuned for 5 more AUs!  
> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
